


An unfinished life

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek dies. Stiles goes to the Crossroad</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unfinished life

**Author's Note:**

> Light crossover - I took the crossroad demon from Supernatural


End file.
